deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Frontier Terminology
Dead Frontier Dictionary In Dead Frontier, there are many weapons, armors, and terms. So many, however, that people in chat or the inner city often abreviate commonly-used terms. To many veteran players, these abbreviations are recognized and familiar. Newer players, however, are quiet the opposite. Many know very little or few abreviations, and what they mean, either making them ask questions, or not allowing them to participate and understand fully what is happening in chat; due to this problem, list has been made below to decode common abreviations or acronyms, all of which are listen in alphabetical order for ease of access and conveniance, as well as a description of each. Many terms will be placed below, but due to the high amount, there is a large chance that not every specific term will be listed below. (At least, not on the first edit) Dead Frontier Lexicon A. AB''--Alpha Bull. One of the strongest pistols in the game (with the exception of epic, dusk, and corpse)' 'Admin--''Admin Pwn, Game creator' ''AR--''Assault Rifle. A Machine gun used in assault builds; fires 5.5 or 7.5 rifle rounds. B. BA--Battle Axe. One of the strongest melee weapons in the game (with the exception of epic, dusk, and corpse.) C. ''CB--''Corpse Blaster. A limited-edition corpse weqapon, and also one of the strongest shotguns in the game. ''CC--''Corpse Crushefr. A limited-edition corspe weapon, and also one fo the strongest silent weapons in the game. ''CC--''Corpse Carapace. A 'corpse version' of armor. While not being the strongest armor avaiable, it IS the most DURABLE armor in the game (for the full benefit, players need high-endurance. ''CC--''Credit Card. CC usually in the phrase 'CC nub', meant to state someone who uses there credit card to get the best gear in the game. (not just buying GM's, but buying 1000's of credits) ''CD--''Corpse Destroyer. Currently not-available. A 'corpse version' of a heavy-machine gun, expected to be stronger than the Dusk Mag. CE--Corpse Erruptor. A limited-edition corpse weapon, and also one the strongest grenade launcher in the game. C''G''--Corpse Grinder. A limited-edition corpse weapon, and also the strongest chainsaw in the game. ''CG--''Corpse Gear. A set of limited-edition 'corpse' items, available for a high-price to the public, to be stronger than the Dusk versions. ''CP--''Corpse Piercer. Currently not-available; a 'corpse version' of a Rifle, expected to be stronger than the Dusk Carbine. ''CR--''Corpse Ripper. Currently not-available; a 'corpse version' of an SMG, expected to be stronger than the Dusk SMG. ''CS--''Corpse Shooter. A limited-edition weapon, and also one of the strongers revolvers in the entire game. ''CS--''Credit Shop. A shop avaiable to all players, that allow them to buy high-grade weapons, normally very rare to loot in the city (discounted for gold-members.) ''CS--''ChainSaws. A faster (and louder) weapon for melee users who want to dish out more damage/knockback than a normal blade. D. ''DC--''Doom Cane. A Limited-edition weapon available only to a few players who happened to bought it when it was available. ''DF--''Dead Frontier. A free-to-play Zombie MMO (Duh, you're on the wiki now) ''DPH--''Damage per Hit. The amount of damage a weapon makes per hit. ''DPS--''Damage per Second. The amount of damage a weapon makes per second. ''DR--''Death Row. The farthest southern or northern extremes of the map, containing the best loot, and the hardest zombies. ''DS--''Dusk Shop. An exclusive shop selling the greatest weapons in the game to either the week's top survivor, player killer, moderators, or any player able to reach level 200. E. ''E--''Explosives. (See Grenade Launcher) F. ''FB--''Flaming Boss. A flaming version of a boss, including the mother, titan, giant spider, or wraith; or the significantly weaker 'flaming zombie'. ''FP--''Fort Pastor. A very large, highly-populated outpost deep in the city. FGS--''Flaming Giant Spider. The harder, faster, more deadly version of the Giant Spider boss.'' G. ''GC--''God Craft. The ability of going to the yard, and spending 250 or 500 credits for a perfect '8/8/8' combo, or '24/24' combo. ''GL--''Grenade Launcher. An explosive device that, while weak against one zombie, does a significantly higher damage pool to a large group. ''GM--''Gold Member. Someone who has payed 7.95$ cash to get abilities not available to normal players. GS--''Giant Spider. A bigger, faster, most powerful version of the infamous ''spider'. H. ''Hmg--''Heavy Machine Gun. Anything heavier than an assault rifle (including Miniguns)' I. 'IC--''Inner City. Anywhere outside of the outpost walls, where people go to loot items or exterminate zombies.' ''INV--''Inventory. The menu of whatever your person is carrying, and what he is using. J. '(No Terms Currently Available) L. Lmg--''Light Machine Gun. An SMG or assault rifle; any machine gun that isn't a HMG.' M. 'MC--''Master Craft'. The art of applying a random bonus of up to 8 or as low as 1 to accuracy, reloading, or critical hit to a weapon, or 1-24 to an armor. ''MG--''Machine Gun. A fully automatic weapon; either an SMG, Assault Rifle, or Heavy-machine gun. ''Mod--''Moderator. Someone of high importance in DF, who has the ability to ban/kick other players. ''MP--Multiplayer. ''The mode where a player enables connection to Dead Frontier Multiplayer servers (automaticly enabled), to connect with other players. Adivsed for grinding and boss-fights, but not advised for looting. N. '(No Terms Currently Available) O. OA--Outpost Attack. A daily event where survivors participate to keep the outpost safe. OP--''Original Poster (Person who created the thread)' '''OP--Outpost. An outpost (personel or otherwise) that a player can reside in. P. PC--''Production class. A class (farmer or scientist) that creates medical supplies or food every 24 hours. (only if the person logs in at least once every few days; otherwise, they will create nothing. They will also not create anything when starving or critical.' 'PM--''Personal Message. A message sent to someone where only you and they can see it.' ''PO--personel outpost. ''A player-made outpost, where the player finds a building, kills the zombies inside, and blocks all the doors with 1 set of wooden planks and nails. They can reside in this building from 1-48 hours, or until an outpost attack occurs. ''PVP--Player vs Player. ''The mode in which players engage in combat, for whatever reason. In the arena, players can battle and still gain points, with no penalty of death. At the end of the battle, the person's armor and health will be returned to the previous condition. In the Inner city, however, it is different. If someone battles in the inner city and dies, any cash in hand (with the exception of if they have a security box) will be discarded, and they will revive with broken armor/critical health. Half of all-gained experience since last going to an outpost will be discarded as well. 'Q.' '(No Terms Currently Available) ''R. 'RN--'Rename. A weapon or armor that is renamed. 'RPC--''Role-playing Class. A lawyer, stock broker, teacher, priest, journalist, entertainer, actor, architect, student, or accountant. All these classes have no special abilities or services; they only gain more experience than most classes, and start with a very, very small bonus.' S. SC--''Service Class. A class or service (doctor, chef, or engineer) that can be assigned a job in outposts. (the higher the level, the more money the services earn you)' 'SMG--''Sub-machine gun. A lighter, slightly more accurate Machine gun that fires cheap (and deadly) pistol ammo. Used and effective in critical builds.' ''SP--Single Player. ''The mode where a player disables connection to Dead Frontier multiplayer services, via menu, and sets it to single-player. This disables lag, and while being bad for looting, is advised for boss-fights and deep-city grinding to have someone back you up. T. TPK--Top-player killer. The player with the most pvp points for that week. ''TS--''Top-survivor. The player with the most experience gained in a week (upon dieing, half of the experience gained since being at an outpost will be lost, and will not be added. 'U.' (No Terms Currently Available.) 'V'. '(No Terms Currently Available) ''W. 'WW--World Wide. A term describing players from all over the world.' X. 'XM--Exterminator Mesh. One of the strongest meshes available on the normal market.' Y. '(No terms currently Available)' Z. '(No Terms Currently Available)'''